Meeting Blue
by caseyhudson
Summary: Justin travels through California and meets a few of the new ranger teams along the way. First up is Ninja Storm.
1. Blue Bay Harbor

**AN: This is just an idea I had a while ago, and I thought I would give it a try. This is my first attempt at writing anything that anyone else will actually see. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers, though that would actually be pretty cool.**

* * *

Yet another of Lothor's monsters was attacking downtown. None of the rangers were happy about this. It had already been a very long week, and it was only Wednesday. When they arrived on the scene they were surprised to find a young man in a blue shirt battling kelzacks. They were impressed by his fighting style. It didn't seem like he had as much formal training as they did, but he was really holding his own. The man ducked away when he caught sight of them, and none of the rangers were had time to think about it too much.

* * *

_Justin had been surprised at how quickly fighting came flying back, though he supposed that could be a result of him keeping up on his training for all of these years. He had been exploring downtown Blue Bay Harbor when the attack had started. Since the new rangers hadn't arrived yet, he had decided to help out. By the time the new team finally showed up he was a little reluctant to leave, but he decided that it was better to stay out of their way. Justin hoped that he would be able to find them later, because he knew that now was not a good time to strike up a conversation. _

* * *

Tori was the one who remembered the mysterious fighting man they had seen early when they were all resting up at Ninja Ops some time later. "Who do you think that was?" she asked the boys.

"Probably just some martial arts student who thinks he can be a hero too," Hunter said with a shrug. "Judging by how quickly he ran away, I would assume he won't try it again."

"It did seem like he was pretty glad to see us show up," Shane said.

Tori seemed ready to talk about it more, but Cam interrupted her. "Come on, Tor. If these two are agreeing about this so quickly it has to be true." Tori let the subject drop after this, but she it was still bothering her.

* * *

_The monster was back the next day, and once again Justin was in the area. He didn't get involved right away. Instead he chose to hang back and watch the new team at work. He was impressed by their fighting. Justin wondered if they had any real training, he decided that would be one of his first questions when he finally got to meet them. The monster fled before the team had a chance to defeat it, and Justin found that he was a little disappointed. He had hoped he would be able to check out their zords. _

_Once the battle was over, Justin decided to explore some of the nearby shops. He found himself drawn to an extreme sports store called Storm Chargers. Like many former rangers, he found that he enjoyed the adrenaline rush that came from sky diving or fast motorcycles. He had a hard time keeping from laughing when he walked into the store, because three of the rangers (Red, Blue, and Yellow as indicated by their clothes) were all in the shop. The red and yellow rangers were working in the back, and the blue ranger was leaning against the counter chatting with them. _

_Justin poked around for a few minutes trying to figure out what to say to the newest rangers. He wasn't sure that going up to them and saying "Hi rangers," would go over very well. Before he had a chance to say anything to them, the rangers were on their way out the door. They were yelling to someone named Kelly that they were leaving for the day. _

* * *

On the way out of Storm Chargers, Tori noticed the man from the other day. "Did you guys see that?" she asked Shane and Dustin after the door had swung shut behind them.

"See what?" Dustin asked.

"That guy from the other day was just in the store," she said.

"Are you sure?" Shane asked. "I didn't see anything. Is this still bothering you?"

"Are you suggesting that I'm seeing things?" Tori asked a little annoyed. Shane was about to get defensive and probably say something he would regret, so Dustin interrupted.

"Let's just talk about what kind of pizza we're going to order," the yellow ranger said with a smile.

"Hawaiian, of course," Tori and Shane said at the same time and they laughed. The mystery man in blue was forgotten once again.

* * *

_The following morning not long after the monster had finally been defeated, Justin went looking for the rangers again. Surprised by his luck Justin found them all leaving the shop and decided to follow them. He couldn't tell if they noticed him or not; he figured that they must be too busy enjoying their victory to be paying much attention. Justin followed the rangers all the way to the motocross track. The yellow, crimson, and navy rangers all raced for fun for a while. When they were packing up their gear about an hour later, Justin finally approached them. _

_The blue ranger seemed to recognize him as he approached. She poked the red ranger hard in the arm and pointed. Red shrugged and said something to her that Justin couldn't hear. _

* * *

Tori noticed the guy she had been seeing around the last few days approaching. She wondered how he had managed to find them so many times. She poked Shane in the arm and pointed. He shrugged and said, "What's the worst that could happen? He asks if we're the power rangers and we just laugh at how ridiculous that sounds. You worry too much."

"Who said I was worried?" Tori asked.

"Why is Tori worried?" Blake asked coming up behind them. Shane chuckled at this, and Tori rolled her eyes. He then looked in the direction that the blue and red rangers had been looking and noticed the guy who was approaching. "Is that the guy from the other day?"

"Yes. This is the third time I've seen him now and Shane thinks it's no big deal and..." she trailed off.

"And last time random guys kept showing up around you they turned out to be evil rangers trying to kill you," Hunter finished for her as he walked back over to them.

"I wasn't going to say it," Tori said.

"Well we can ask this guy what he wants now," Cam observed. "And I doubt even Lothor would try that same trick again."

* * *

_"That was some impressive racing," Justin said to the rangers when he was standing in front of them._

_"Thanks," Dustin said brightly. "Do you race to or are you just a motocross fan?"_

_"I more of a power ranger fan actually," Justin said somehow managing to keep a straight face. The rangers looked at each other while laughing nervously. _

_"We all are," Tori managed to say. "It's hard not to be when they keep saving your lives. Is that why you're in town? To catch a glimpse of Blue Bay Harbor's rangers?"_

_"I've been hoping to meet them actually," Justin said. "I've been trying to track them down for a few days." _

_The rangers gulped. "Well have you managed it?" Shane asked in a strained voice. _

_"I think so," Justin responded. "It's nice to meet you all." _

_"Wait a minute," Hunter said in a voice that Justin assumed was supposed to sound confused. "Are you saying that think we're the power rangers?" _

_"I don't think," Justin said confidently. "I know you're the power rangers."_

* * *

"Trust me," Cam said. "No one in their right mind would make us power rangers."

"That's what people said about me too," Justin said with a grin. He extended a hand to Cam. "Justin Stewart, blue turbo ranger. It's nice to meet you."

"Wait," Dustin said confused. "The turbo rangers were around when we were kids and you can't be older than us."

Justin laughed. "It's kind of a long story, but I was still a kid when I was a ranger."

"Well," Tori said. "We were going to have lunch down at the beach. Why don't you join us?"

"That's a great idea, Tor!" Dustin said unable to hide his excitement. "I can't wait to hear all about the original rangers."

"Oh I can tell you about them for hours, but I think you'll find out more when you meet them," Justin said.

"We're going to meet the older rangers?" Dustin asked. He seemed ready to die of happiness.

"Once you've managed to defeat your villain you definitely will," Justin said. "We try to get together once a year."

* * *

_Justin spent the rest of the day with the new rangers telling them stories and listening to their own experiences. He could tell that they were disappointed to see him go. He smiled fondly at them and said, "If you need me I'm only a call away, I technically still have powers. I doubt you'll need me though. You're all very impressive. May the power protect you."_

* * *

**Thanks so much for taking the time to read this. **


	2. Reefside

AN: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

Justin found the being back in California gave him a lot of time to spend with other rangers. This was a nice change of pace after having been far away in Massachusetts for four years. He swung into Blue Bay Harbor to see his new friends the Ninja Storm team about once a month. He had been to more motocross races, surf competitions, and skateboard contests in the months since he had met them than he ever had before. His old teammates also found a lot of time to spend with him. The only exception was Tommy who had recently begun a new teaching job in Reefside and had been rather out of touch. This was something that Justin had found strange. He decided to ask Rocky and Adam about it the next time he visited their dojo.

"So have you heard from Tommy lately?" Justin asked looking between Rocky and Adam. "I've been trying to get a hold of him for two weeks. I was curious about what's going on with that new ranger team in Reefside."

"Tanya and I were pressing him about that when we had dinner last week," Adam said. "It's kind of a funny story actually. They're his students and he's mentoring them."

Justin laughed loudly. "Tommy is mentoring them? Now that's something I would pay to see."

"It doesn't seem to be going too badly so far," Adam said. "Plus Hayley is helping him with all the tech stuff."

"Well as long as someone responsible is around I suppose this won't mean the end of the world as we know it," Rocky said with a laugh.

"Has Tommy told them that he was a ranger too?" Justin asked.

"It sounded to me like he hadn't yet. I think he's waiting for the right time," Rocky said. "Though I'm not sure there is a right time for that. Do you guys remember when Zack told that girl he was considering marrying." They all cringed.; that had been a very awkward party for all of the Angel Grove rangers. "You know he says that's why he's never getting married."

"But this is different," Justin said. "He's their mentor. Wouldn't it help build that relationship if they knew that he understood what they're going through? What good does waiting do?"

"I suppose you'll have to ask him yourself," Adam said. "He was too freaked out when we were talking to him to press him with too many questions."

"Maybe I'll head down there sometime soon. I probably have the most free time of us all, since I only have class four days a week."

"That sounds like a good idea," Adam agreed.

* * *

A few weeks after this conversation with Rocky and Adam, Justin found some time to head to Reefside. Justin still didn't understand why his former teammate had decided to settle so far from their hometown. Perhaps he had fooled himself into thinking that the distance would keep him from getting wrapped up in everything. Since Tommy still hadn't gotten around to answering any of his emails, Justin wasn't quite sure where to find him. He figured he would start as his friend Hayley's cafe.

Justin caught sight of Tommy immediately, he was sipping a smoothie and having an argument with Hayley. When Tommy saw Justin his looked very surprised. After giving the younger ranger a handshake and a hug he asked, "What are you doing here Justin?"

"Well you haven't been answering my emails or phone calls, so I thought I'd check in."

"Sorry about that, things have been a little crazy around here."

"Well I have the weekend free, so you can tell me all about it. Judging by your new communicator I'm assuming we have a lot to talk about."

"This wasn't my choice. Don't tell the others. I didn't plan on getting sucked back in. I just couldn't let them have it. I was going to give the gem to someone else, but it bonded with me. Zack's going to kill me for stealing his color." Tommy said all of this in a rush.

"Does it feel good to get that off your chest?" Justin asked with a laugh.

"It's just nice to have someone around who understands."

"I don't know if I really understand," Justin said. "I'm pretty sure that I would jump at the chance to be a ranger again."

"Well if I find the white Dino gem or figure out how to get the black one to leave me be you'll be the first one I call."

"Gee thanks Tommy," he said with a grin.

"So do the others really not know?" Justin asked.

"I told Jason, but I asked him to give it a few days before he told anyone else. There's no way I'm going down the list and telling everyone."

"I would pay to see everyone's reactions when they find out," Justin said laughing.

"I'd really rather not think about it," Tommy said with a groan.

The Dino rangers came rushing over to Tommy a few minutes later. "Dr. O I think we figured out how to deal with-" Conner trailed off noticing for the first time that Tommy wasn't alone. "Never mind. We'll tell you about it at school tomorrow." He, Kira, and Ethan went to walk away.

"Wait you don't have to leave. Kira, Conner, Ethan, whatever you have to say you can do it in front of him," Tommy said gesturing at Justin.

"But, Dr. O," Ethan said. "This is about karate club."

"I was in karate club with Tommy in Angel Grove," Justin said catching on to their code. "Though that was only for a few months before he left for college."

"You're a ranger," Kira whispered in an excited manner.

"Yes, blue, youngest ever," Justin said proudly.

"And you were Dr. O's teammate?" Ethan asked.

"I sure was, and let me tell you it's rather strange to see him all responsible playing teacher and mentor. Though I can't say I'm really surprised that he's a ranger again. He can't seem to stay away."

"Dude, you have to tell us everything!" Conner said. "I can't wait to hear all about what Dr. O was like as a teenager."

Before Justin could being telling the Dino Thunder rangers anything embarrassing, Tommy said, "Well guys we have to get out of here. I need to call all the other rangers now that Justin knows."

"But that's not fair, Dr. O," Ethan whined. "I didn't even get a chance to ask him about anything Blue related."

"I'll be around until at least tomorrow," Justin said, "And if we don't get to see each other because you're off fighting monsters you can get my number from Tommy." Addressing his older former teammate he said, "Don't try to keep them from the others Tommy. It wouldn't be fair."

"Fine but let's go before anyone else decides to follow you down here to find out what you know."


End file.
